Lyserg and the curse of the voodoo dolls
by Sarahsorad
Summary: What could be wrong with Lyserg and what in god's name is he holding, and what's Hao thinking about all of this? *sigh* What's an antagonist to do? ... And what are our heroes to do?
1. Voodoo and a fake ending

Lyserg Diethel and the curse of the voodoo dolls 

Me again, with a random insane fiction please read and review and I'd like to take this time to say I am in need of a beta reader if anyone is interested

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day at the household of Yoh Asakura and by peaceful I mean Ren was trying to kill Horohoro, Anna was yelling at Yoh about not getting enough training, and Lyserg was...

Sitting in a corner torture... err... playing with a Hao voodoo doll

Manta watched as Lyserg made cracking sounds with muffled words that sound as if they were saying "the baka will die" only Manta heard it like this "th.... Ba....will.... di."

"Anna can I please, please take a break!" pleaded Yoh

"You have three minutes." Said Anna in her stern voice

"What's up?" Yoh asked Manta

"Lyserg is acting really weird." Said Manta

"Weird, How?" asked Yoh

"Just take a look for your self." Said Chocolove pointing at Lyserg who still seemed obvious that anyone else existed

Even Faust VIII was thinking Lyserg had went off his rocker

Horohoro and Ren had even stopped fighting to see what was up

"err....Lyserg" said Ryu who about to touch Lyserg when Pirika slapped his hand before it hit Lyserg

"Wah???" said Ryu confused

"If you touch him he might do something." Said Horohoro

"What's going on in here!" said Anna

"Voodoo dolls!" came a quick answer from Lyserg

"Yoh, what's up with him?" asked Anna pointing at Lyserg

"Err... I don't really know he's acting really weird." Said Yoh

"Well, make him stop acting weird." Demanded Anna

"This is so stupid." Said Ren as he pointer his Kwan daw in Lyserg's face but Lyserg just looked up, smiled and then said "voodoo is fun."

Anna even gave him her left but Lyserg said "Dose Anna like voodoo too?"

Everyone stood still knowing insane or not Lyserg was gonna get it from Anna until...

"Lyserg, there you are!" came the voice of Jeanne

"Do you know why he's acting like this?" asked Manta

"Oh that, it's nothing really, Marco cooked this morning and I guess it had a bad effect on Lyserg." said Jeanne as she patted Lyserg on the head as you would pat a dog

"Lyserg, like voodoo Jeanne-sama!" said Lyserg

"I know you do. You had a big day." Said Jeanne as she walked Lyserg away from Yoh's house

But somewhere far away a certain fire shaman screamed in pain because he felt a sharp pain go through his leg

"Opacho, needs to know what's wrong with Hao-sama?" said Opacho

"Someone's been playing with a Hao voodoo doll." Said Hao

THE END XD

* * *

Pointless, yes it was and Lyserg was ooc because of the voodoo doll thing I need a beta reader too XD please someone beta read for me

And please review


	2. The real end of my fic

I'm gonna write more thanks to my reviewer Keeper of Yoh I know it was a one shot but I got a ton of ideas for it so I'm writing more.

And I'm still looking for a beta reader (please).

Disclaimer: I still do not own shaman king.

* * *

It was a well...umm. How do you describe a normal day for the x-laws...well it was one of those.

"Hello Lyserg-san." Said Jeanne as she walked by him

"VOODOO!" said Lyserg

"Wah Lyserg?" said Jeanne

"Lyserg, playing with the Hao voodoo doll." Said Lyserg with the same grin he had, had the day before

"But Marco didn't cook today, and if Venstar, or Larch did we'd all have food poison, and I don't want to think what would have happened if Porf cooked." Said Jeanne

"Lyserg just wants to hurt Hao." Said Lyserg

"Lyserg-san, your only poking a doll, that's not Hao." Said Jeanne trying to make Lyserg snap out of whatever it was that was wrong with him

"Oh, but Jeanne-sama, you must follow Lyserg and see." Said Lyserg

"Okay..." said Jeanne as she flowed Lyserg

Lyserg, led Jeanne to a wall near by Hao who did not notice them then Lyserg said

"Watch Hao Jeanne-sama."

Jeanne, watched as Lyserg poked the voodoo Hao in the arm and as the real Hao screamed in pain.

"Lyserg-san, I love you." Said Jeanne before grabbing Lyserg by the arm and running off to find Smash

Jeanne finally found Smash and said "Smash, destroy Hao." When she said this, she pushed the voodoo doll to Smash

Smash sweat-dropped and did nothing as a confused Marco walked in the room

"Err... May I ask what is going on Jeanne–sama?" said Marco

So Jeanne and Lyserg showed Marco the power of the voodoo doll and Marco started acting like Lyserg.

"Can Mari play dolls with you?" asked the o' so cute but o' so evil Mari

"Hello, Mari." Said Jeanne who besides Meene was the only normal X-law

"You work with Hao." Said Lyserg crackling

"But there's a special way to play with this doll," explained Jeanne to Mari

"Mari would like to know how." Said Mari

"Ok, well you see that wall over there you have to hit the voodoo doll on the wall." Said Jeanne

"ok." Said Mari

Meene and Jeanne cracked evil smiles knowing what Mari was about to do.

Mari walked over to the wall and said "Mari thinks this doll look a lot like Hao-sama."

"Mari!" called a voice Jeanne recognized as Macchi

"Oh, Mari better go." Said Mari as she walked away

"Oh, well, we can still destroy Hao without Mari, it would have been ironic for Mari to kill Hao though." Said Jeanne

Just then Yoh and co. came by and asked if Lyserg was back to normal so Jeanne said

"No, all of the male x-laws are acting like that now."

"It's very weird, but what's even weirder is the voodoo is actually working." Said Meene

"voodoo." Laughed Anna "voodoo doesn't work." The irony of what Anna just said was now Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Ryu, Manta, and Chocolove were acting just like Lyserg.

"Poke my brother, poke my brother, poke my brother." Said Yoh as he poked the voodoo doll

"How come it only works no boys?" wandered Tamao

"I don't know." Said Jeanne

"But it's fun to see them turn in to zombies." Added Meene

"Yeah." agreed Pirika

"Yoh's going to miss a lot of training because of this." Said Anna

"Yes, that is true but we can destroy Hao." Said Jeanne

"I don't care. Just tell me how to get rid of this voodoo doll." Said Anna

"There's only one way, to get rid of it and that is to burn it." Said Meene

"That's interesting. So how'd you know that Meene?" said Jeanne

"Err... TV." Said Meene wile hiding a witch craft book behind her back

"TV can be very useful." Said Jeanne

"I don't care about TV, I want Yoh back to normal. Now lets burn that voodoo doll." Said Anna

"But Anna...wait **I'm** Jeanne-sama **I **can do whatever **I** want and **you** can't stop me" Said Jeanne

"Want to make a bet of that?" said Anna wile she was about to give Jeanne her famous Left...

**BUT**

Jeanne, caught her left hand and grabbed her right then said, "Anna, I'm a lot smarter than any of the guys you've slapped."

"Not smart enough to keep a grip." Said Anna because she had just realized Jeanne let go of her left hand and gave Jeanne a good hard

**SMACK**

At that moment, everyone gasped even the guys.

Jeanne just laughed and said "You think that hurt. Rember I'm more powerful than any of the guys you've slapped." After saying, this Jeanne whispered a quick "ouch" to herself.

"Wait when Anna slapped Lyserg, yesterday he didn't even move they all just gasped witch means..." said Tamao who was interrupted by Jeanne saying

"Where's the voodoo doll!"

They walked outside to see none other than Hao burning the voodoo doll.

So about 1 hour later all the guys went back to normal and everyone had a good laugh about it accept for Marco who was pissed at Anna for slapping Jeanne.

**THE REAL END**

* * *

Yep this is it for this fic I had a load of fun writing it and I hope you had just as much fun reading it.

If you liked it please, please review.

s91


End file.
